Loving a broken heart
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Fuguka Haruhi's cousins are transferring to Ouran to be with her,when they find out she has a debt to pay the club, they decide that they with help pay the debt with her. HaruhiXTamaki, HikaruXOCXKaoru, and OCXKyoya.


**I don't own any Ouran High School Host Club characters, I only own my two characters in the story.**

**Chapter 1**

It was early Monday morning of Haruhi's second year at Ouran High Academy, as every morning she got up and did her morning routine like always. Haruhi smiled throughout her morning routine, she was going too finally see her two cousins that she hadn't seen in four years and they were transferring to Ouran to be with her, since they were just coming back from a trip to Canada to study there for four years. Haruhi headed out the door to head to school.

Two new students walked through the halls of Ouran Academy looking for the third music room.

"God how big is this school?" Rori whined to Suki.

"Oh Rori will you stop we will find the room soon okay" Suki sighed shaking her head at her. Rori nodded her head sighing; she looked up and saw the door for the third music room.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! No more walking!" Rori yelled pumping her fist in the air. Suki just shook her head watching Lori with amusement. Rori ran over to the door and yanked in open while yelling "HARUHI!"

Haruhi looked up from her customers to see a girl with long blond hair in a pony-tail running towards her, she braced herself for the hug she was about to get. Rori spun Haruhi around in a circle and hugged her hard, "Oh Haruhi I've missed you so much!" Rori said nuzzling Haruhi's cheek.

"Rori-Chan I've missed you too" Haruhi said hugging her back. Rori giggled and let Haruhi go to look around at the people that were staring at them; she stared at them oddly noticing the dropped jaws and hearts in the girl's eyes. Rori giggled and winked at them. "KAWIEE!" Girls squealed and ran over to the new 'boy'; Rori laughed and kept hugging Haruhi.

"Ladies it's seems we'll have to cut this short today, sorry for the in convince" Kyoya said politely, the girls all sighed but left anyway saying goodbye to their designators. Once the girls left the host all crowded around Haruhi and Rori, question after question was fired at them till one burst.

"Shut up all of you!" Suki yelled "Jesus Christ you're all annoying" while walking over to where Rori and Haruhi were sitting, she sat down with a huff and blew some hair that had fallen in her face. Rori giggled and hugged Suki's arm then let go.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And how do you know Haruhi-Chan?" Tamaki asked in a rush.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Fuguka Rori and this is my sister Suki we're Haruhi's cousins and we're here because we wanted to be transferred here from Cooper Academy in Quebec, Canada so we could be close to Haruhi-Chan" Rori said while taking the coffee that Haruhi handed her, taking a sip and then setting it down on the table in front of her. The boys just nodding their heads while taking a seat around the table that the two 'boys' were sitting at, they started to chat about everything that was going on.

"Haruhi why are you in the Host Club when you're a girl?" Rori asked curiously looking at Haruhi. Haruhi sweat dropped and nervously scratched the back of her head, "Um…Well I kind of broke a vase on my first day here and I've been hosting ever since", Suki and Rori looked at Haruhi with a knowing look in her eyes, they looked at each other then said together "You could've come to us and ask us to pay the price of the vase Haruhi", Haruhi shook her head.

"I wanted to do it myself because it was my fault well not really my fault more like Tamaki-senpai surprised me and I knock over the 8 million yen vase". "WHAT?! And their making you work here to pay off the price of the vase?!" Rori shouted standing up and narrowing her eyes at the club members.

Haruhi stands up before Rori could kill any of the members "its okay Rori-Chan I don't mind working off the debt, I have to pay back" Rori grabbed Haruhi's arms and said to her face "It's not okay?! You weren't responsible for breaking the vase!" "Yes but I want to do this Rori-Chan" "You will not do this alone! We will help you pay back your debt by helping you host, right Rachel-nee-san?" Rori looked over to where Suki was sitting, sat next to her and gave her puppy eyes and a pout. Suki wouldn't look at Rori in the face but she could resist "Dammit Rori don't do that puppy eyes crap on me, you know I can't take it" "Please, pretty please Suki-nee-san?" "Dammit fine, just no more puppy eyes and pouting!" Rori jumped and hugged Suki then ran over to Haruhi to tell her the good news.

The boys were watching in amusement and interest. Kyoya started scribbling in his notebook; he didn't notice that someone was coming up behind him till he felt breathing on his neck he turned around to find Suki right behind him.

"Can I help you with something Suki-san?"

"I hope you're not adding anything to Haruhi's debt Kyoya-senpai because we can by our own customs for the host club and bring in some new ideas as well, and maybe you can finally get the attention you deserve from your father" Suki said walking away saying the last sentence. Kyoya watched her walked away with confusion and interest. He watched everyone interact with the new host's, they seemed to fit in quite well with the others. He noticed how Rori-san and Suki-san seemed very social with people they just met but also noticed that Rori-san's smile or laughter didn't reach her eyes and wanted to know want made her have such guarded eyes. Kyoya turned back to his notebook and took some notes about their behavior and decided that Rori-san would be the Awkward type host, and Suki-san would be the Creative type host.

'Tomorrow will be a good day' thought Kyoya, there would be more customers coming in to destinate the two new host, so that meant more money.

With the rest of the hosts

All of a sudden Rori's eyes lit up and she pounced on Haruhi and said "Haruhi!?! Lets go get some ice cream!" Hunny-senpai jumped up from where he was sitting and jumped onto Rori-sans back and started bouncing up and down squealing ice cream ice cream in Rori's ear. Rori-san giggled and also started bouncing up and down on 'his' heels, gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"Lets go Hunny-senpai, we can go together and leave everyone else here" Rori said while walking out the door. The others looked at each other and ran after them to catch up to them before they left the school grounds.

A week later

Everything went on as normal like every other day when the doors open a bit and revealed a ill looking Haruhi, with bag around her eyes. Rori looked up when 'he' heard the door open and was shocked to see Haruhi looking so sick, 'he' got up so fast that 'his' chair fell over when 'he' rushed over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Rori said worriedly while looking Haruhi over making sure she was alright.

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?" Haruhi replied with a cracked voice.

"Well you don't look so good and your voice is cracking up, thats why" Rori said looking at Haruhi with a serious expression.

"Don't worry its just a little cold thats all" Haruhi says while walking into the room, staggering towards the couches. Rori saw Haruhi stumble and quickly went over to her and gently took her elbow and guided her over to the door to the nurses station.

"Wait, what are you doing Rori-Chan? I'm fine" Haruhi protested while struggling with Rori's grip on her.

"I'm taking you to the nurses station Haruhi, so don't argue with me" Rori said with a serious voice. Tamaki was up out of his seat before anyone could say anything, shouting "NO! HARUHI IS SICK. MOTHER WE MUST DO SOMETHING!"

"Do calm down Tamaki nothing will happen to Haruhi we have the best doctors here in the school" Kyoya calmly said typing on his laptop. Even with Kyoyas words Tamaki still was running around crying and yelling that Haruhi would die and such.

"Will you shut up Tamaki, nothings going to happen to Haruhi my 'brother' will take care of Haruhi 'he' knows what to do if something happens" Suki says looking at Tamaki in the corner of 'his' eye.

"IF, IF SOMETHING HAPPENS!?!?! HARUHI PAPA WILL SAVE YOU!!" Tamaki yells running towards the doors. Before he could open the doors the door opened and Tamaki was thrown back into a wall on the other side of the room (Tamaki face plant into wall, butt sticking in the air :P)

"Oh sorry Tamaki-senpai I didn't know you were there, my driver is bringing Haruhi home so Haruhi won't be here for the rest of club time" Rori says closing the door behind 'him'.

"Club is over anyway 'nee-san', so we should go change and head over to the restaurant pop's wants us to be at" Suki says quietly getting up from the windowsill 'he' was sitting on the whole time, walking over to the changing room to get ready to leave.

"Of course, of course lets change before we're late!" said Rori running over to the changing room. Everyone was quite till Tamaki ran towards the changing rooms to ask why he couldn't bring Haruhi home and opened the curtain and stoped dead in his tracks, blushing like no tomorrow he let the curtain fall from his hand.

"Whats wrong Tama-Chan? Why are you blushing?" Hunny-senpai said cutely. Tamaki couldn't find the words to say, every time he opened his mouth to say something he would just close it again. The other host club members came over to see what was wrong with their king.

"Don't worry Hunny-senpai he's just embarrassed to see a girls half-naked body, isn't that right Milord?" Rori said opening the curtain to reveal Rori and Suki in their normal everyday clothes (see characters profile to see what their wearing). All the boys except Kyoya were shocked at what they saw when the curtain open to reveal their new friends identity. All Tamaki could do was nod his head at Rori's question.

"Well we can't stay long we have a reservation with our father tonight so we'll talk about everything tomorrow OK?" Suki said walking towards the door, with Rori following along.

"Of course Rori, Suki we'll talk more tomorrow about this" said Kyoya packing up he's stuff to head home as well. Rori opened the door for Suki and slowly closed it behind her, but before it closed she turned waved and giggled at them before closing the door all the way shut.

"I can't believe it, well I can with their girlish features that their girls, well they are hot, Rori is really hot" Hikaru said, but the last part was muttered under his breath. Kaoru nodded at the last part his brother said, he also agreed that Rori was really hot. The others nodded their heads at what Hikaru said.

"Are you all going to be able to work with them now that you know their girls not boys?" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Of course, its just like when we found out about Haruhi" Hunny-senpai said around the cake he had in his mouth.

"Let's all go home and get a good nights rest before hearing what they have to say about this tomorrow before club starts for the day alright?" Kyoya said walking to his waiting limo outside. The others nodded and followed Kyoya outside then parted ways to their respected limos for the evening.

In the Hitachin limo

"What do you think about Rori, Kaoru?" hikaru said looking out the window.

"Well she has a great body and maybe if we ask we can see her in some of moms new lines of bikini's" kaoru said while both boys imagined Rori in a bikini, they looked at each other and grinned "Thats a great idea dear brother" "Why thank you brother dearest" "Tomorrow let's play which one is Hikaru game with her and if she gets it wrong she has to try on one of the bikini's we pick out for her" "What a great idea Hikaru". The both started laughing crazily and their driver just shook his head, used to their crazy laughing and their crazy ideas.

End Of Chapter One!

**Characters: **

Rori Fuguka

Age: 17

Hair: Long blond that reaches her waist, always in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Ice blue with specks of green.

Weight: 140lbs

Height: 5'7

Normal everyday clothes: Black converse with multi colored stars, baggy black pants, black studded belt, violet off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, one diamond rings on each hand and two silver rings on each hand, two silver bracelets, black choker with silver heart, silver necklace with a silver diamond heart, three silver earrings in left ear and four silver earrings in right ear.

School clothes: An Ouran Academy men's uniform, with Goth style jewelry.

Personality: Calm, hyper when given too much sugar, and is very protective of her family and friends.

Suki Fuguka

Age: 18

Hair: Short black hair.

Eyes: Dark blue with speck's of green.

Weight: 130lbs

Height: 5'8

Normal everyday clothes: Black converse with light blue stars, black jeans, silver belt, red tan-top with black cut of jean jacket, two diamond rings on each hand, black chocker with silver star, silver necklace with diamond star, three silver earrings on each ear.

School clothes: An Ouran Academy man's uniform, with punk style jewelry.

Personality: Calm, silent, and protective of family and friends. Anti-social.


End file.
